


“Really, I can’t believe you got us trapped in an elevator.” w/ Finn Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [148]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Finn and you get into a huge argument after you see him kiss a girl, which he then proceeds to bring up your ex and rocky past.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 4





	“Really, I can’t believe you got us trapped in an elevator.” w/ Finn Balor

  


You let out a scoff as Finn entered the elevator after you.

“I’m surprised you’re not still kissing that girl.” You spat, glaring at him, as you clenched your fist.

“Come off it y/n, it was an accident, I thought she was you.” Finn Drunkley shouted, pressing the button to yours and his room. You gave him a dirty look before you spoke.

“She looked nothing like me, you just did it so you could get out of this shitty relationship.” You shouted, trying so hard not to slap him right there on the spot.

“Ya being ridiculous y/n.” Finn huffed, shaking his head in disbelief at how you were acting.

“Are you serious right now Finn? Me being ridiculous? You were the one that basically cheated on me in front of my face.” You growled.

“I told ya it was an accident, I was drunk and I thought she was ya.” Finn hissed. Starting to sober up a bit.

“Here’s a tip Finn don’t drink so much if ya can’t keep your emotions in check.” You shouted as Finn rolled his eyes.

“I’m not Seth y/n, I’m not going to put my dick in her nor do I tend to.” He shouted, cupping the side of your face, as he looked at you with pleading eyes.

“Are you serious Finn? Kissing is still cheating.” You yelled, getting out of his grasp. You had to get out of this elevator. You quickly pressed the button to the closet floor, only for Finn to press the floor number that you’s were staying in.

“You’re not going anywhere until we sort this out.” Finn ordered.

You let out a scoff, pressing the button again.

“The only thing I want to do is get off this elevator and never see you again.” You spat, glaring at him.

“You’re being overdramatic y/n, it was a mean less kiss, hardly cheating.” Finn yelled, pressing the button to yours and his room.

“You obviously don’t think it’s cheating, but I do, and I’m not going to take you back, so you can you cheat on me again, now let me off.” You shouted, pressing the button again, only for Finn to press it as well.

“No.” He shouted.

“Let me off, Finn.” You shouted, pressing the button again, only for Finn to press it after you did.

The elevator started to make a weird noise, the lights flickering until everything just shut down. The both of you’s holding the wall for support as the elevator shook until it came to a stop.

Finn quickly took his phone out, shinning the screen at you.

“You okay?” Finn asked, coming closer to you, only for you to

“Really, I can’t believe you got us trapped in an elevator.” You shouted, making Finn roll his eyes.

“Well, maybe you’ll listen to what have to say now, instead of trying to get off this elevator.” Finn grunted.

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say Finn, I’ve heard enough, and quite frankly I’ve seen enough.” You grumbled, sliding down the wall.

“So you’re going to call it quits because I accidentally kissed a girl?” Finn asked, sitting down beside you.

“You threw it away when your lips touched hers, your fate is sealed, Finn.” You huffed, looking anywhere but at him. Finn set his phone beside him.

“I told you it was an accident, I get ya have trust issues, and I understand that, believe me when I say this y/n, I’m not him, I’m not Seth, I would never betray ya like that, and yes I did kiss another girl, but ya have to believe me when I say I would never do something cruel as what Seth did, I love ya y/n.” Finn spoke.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you kissed her. You still hurt me Finn.” You mumbled, looking down at your lap as you fiddled with your thumbs.

“Y/n, please just give me another chance, don’t give up on us, just because I stuffed up and kissed another girl, but I can’t live without ya, ya mean the world to me, so please don’t give up on me.” He begged, tears falling from his eyes. Your eyes shimmered with tears, as Finn gripped your hand, looking at you with pleading eyes, as your heart pounded faster, as every second past. Your throat felt like it was closing up.

“I can’t.” You whispered, Finn let go of your hand moving away from you and getting up quickly. He rubbed his hands down his face, his eyes flooded with tears, as he muttered incoherent curse words.

It broke your heart to see Finn this upset, but you couldn’t trust him again, what he did hurt you…


End file.
